The Sweater
by Shiny the Strange
Summary: Dia finds Hanamaru sleeping a sweater that doesn't belong to her.


**Mirrored to Ao3 and Tumblr under the same username. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hanamaru! I'm here, wake up!" said Dia, knocking on the door to Hanamaru's room.

No response. Dia tried again, knocking harder. "Hanamaru, if you don't wake up, I'm coming in myself!"

Again, no response.

With a shove, Dia opened the door. Despite her easy entrance,she really wished Hanamaru would remember to lock the door every night. The thought of someone entering the room with unsavoury intentions (even if that person _was_ potentially Dia herself every once in a while) made Dia want to take up martial arts, just to protect her.

Hanamaru lay sprawled out, the lower half of her body halfway falling off the side of her bed. She clutched her pillow, eyes completely shut.

The first thing Dia noticed was not Hanamaru's wild bedhead, the drool on the side of her cheek, nor the fact that the only thing on her waist was her underpants. All these things, had the _other_ thing not first grabbed her, were things that Dia knew she would've spent time paying attention to.

No, it was Hanamaru's choice of sleepwear.

 _Is that…_ my _sweater?_

Dia moved closer until she was standing right next to Hanamaru. It was a puffy white sweater with the μ's logo and Eli, Nozomi, and Nico on the front. This unmistakeably belonged to Dia.

"Hmph. So _this_ is where it's been for the past couple of weeks." Dia shook her head at her own lack of care. Leaving one of her favourite sweaters overnight at someone else's house, even if that person was Hanamaru? _Irresponsible!_

Still, Dia couldn't help but find that Hanamaru was adorable in it. The way Hanamaru's arms failed to reach the ends of its sleeves, the way didn't fit around her waist as well as it should've, the way it was overall a little too large for her…it was almost a shame that Dia had to wake her up.

Maybe she could do it gently, at least. With a kiss on the lips.

Dia instantly struck the idea from her mind. Ridiculous. This wasn't some Disney fairy tale princess, it was Hanamaru.

Even so…

"Zuraaaaa…" Hanamaru yawned, her 'zura' having segued perfectly into it. Her eyes widened as she noticed she wasn't alone. "Dia? When did you get here?"

Hanamaru's voice made Dia jump. She hadn't even noticed her stirring. "H-Hanamaru! I-It's about time you woke up!"

"Did I oversleep again? I'm sorry, zura…" Wiping her eye with her fist in the sleeve of the sweater, Hanamaru yawned once more. "But…why were you looking at me like that?"

Dia froze. "N-No reason."

Hanamaru's confusion was replaced with a smirk. "…Were you staring, zura?"

Dia crossed her arms and looked away. Of _all_ the times Hanamaru chose to be perceptive. She tried to ignore the heat building in her face. "W-What? I was not! You must've been dreaming."

"Come on, Dia! I know you're lying," said Hanamaru. She stood and hugged Dia, laying her head on her chest. "I love it so much when you look at me like that, zuraaa…"

"T-Think whatever you want, but that's not why I was staring!" Dia's voice went somewhat higher than she intended it to.

Hanamaru released Dia. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Dia put her hands on her hips. "Did I say you could wear my sweater?"

Taking a step back, Hanamaru hung her head. "N-No…"

"How long has this been happening for?"

"S-Since you left it here," said Hanamaru. She twisted the sleeves of the sweater between her hands. "I've worn it almost every night since then…I just wanted to have something that reminded me of you at night, zura!"

Dia knew at this point she was blushing furiously. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?"

Dia took Hanamaru into her arms. "…I think you should keep it longer, because you look far too cute in it for me to want to take it from you."

Hanamaru moved her gaze to Dia's eyes. A wide grin spread onto her face. "Is that it? D-Don't scare me like that, zura!"

Leaning down, Dia kissed Hanamaru. She released her and walked around the room. "Now that I mention it, didn't I leave a pair of pants here once? If you help me find it, I'll reward you."

"R-Really?" Hanamaru clasped her hands together. "With _taiyaki_?"

Dia giggled. That wasn't _quite_ what she had in mind, but taking her out for sweets was just as enjoyable, if not more. "If that's what you want, then sure."

"Zura!"


End file.
